


I'm sorry not sorry

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Flash - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Canary - Freeform, F/F, Sex Dance, cross over fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Sara sets things right with Alex before Alex goes back to her earth with Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What are we calling this ship? Please comment. I am in the dark anyone have a light?
> 
> And we have a vote for Sex Dance, and I believe that's a winner! But everyone seems to agree it's Agent Canary, which is descriptive but I like the other.

“Alex?”

Alex spun around at the sound of her name, “Oh, Sara. Hi?”

Sara was her confident self but with a touch of softness. “Hey. I had a little chat with Kara, and I wanted to apologize and not apologize.”

Alex didn’t speak. She looked like a deer in the head lights.

“I completely took advantage of the situation. I assumed some things about you, and I was wrong. I understand why you’re uncomfortable. I'm really sorry for the awkwardness.”

Sara stepped forward. Alex backed up into the wall behind her. 

“You could beat my ass right now. For sure I'd know I had been in a fight, but here I am backing you up against a wall. Feelings will really fuck with you, am I right?”

Alex relaxed a little against the wall. “Yep. I don’t recommend them.”

Sara smiled at Alex. Alex, feeling less awkward, smiled too.

Sara closed the space between them and placed a hand on the wall beside Alex. She made eye contact.

“You’re beautiful, and I am not going to apologize for how I feel when I look at you. You want me too.”

Sara was so close. She was pretty. She smelled good. Slowly their lips met. Sara let Alex be the one to pull away. “There’s time before Kara and I go back to our earth.” Alex kissed Sara again. She did want the blonde woman.

Soon clothing was strewn about the room and they were lost in the moment. Kissing, touching, pressing their bare skin together, it was hot and passionate. Sara had strong hands, and Alex leaned into her touch. The hungry brunette turned aggressive as the passion built. Sara’s skin was soft. Her body fit. Alex’s roaming hands and lips explored all of it. There was no more awkwardness. 

Sara was a light touch and very aroused. It didn't take long for either woman to climax. Sara cuddled Alex after.

“Feel better?”

“I do.”

“Good, so your butt’s ok then?”

Alex hid her face, and Sara laughed and squeezed Alex affectionately. 

“I hope I get to see you again Alex Danvers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara misses Alex, but will she travel universes to see her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. I'd be willing to travel to distant lands if Alex was my girl. How far is too far to go for a girl like that? If anyone could get Sara to settle down, it would be Alex.

“So we’d be back when we left and no one will know we were gone?”

“Right!”

“Wow, Barry that's amazing and useful. When can you take me?”

“Take you?”

“Yes? When can you take me to Supergirl’s earth?”

“We could leave now. It doesn't matter when we go since we will be right back a second later.”

“Awesomeness! Let's go.”

Barry Allen grabbed hold of Sara Lance and they were gone in a blur.  
_______

“Are you sure this is it?”

“I am.”

“Huh, seems the same.”

“Well, it is earth. It's just not our earth. What are we here for by the way?”

“I have a date.”

“Oh, a date with destiny. A date with doom and death. Villain beware.”

“Ah, no. An actual date.”

“Huh? Like a date, date? Dinner and a movie date?”

“I was hoping more like Netflix and chill, but yes, a date, date.”

Sara began walking. “We need to figure out where we are.”

Barry zipped in front of her and blocked her path. “I am not an interuniversal Uber driver.”

“Ya? Well, next time ask for details before you grab me and start running. Make yourself useful and figure out where we are?”

“I should leave you here and go back home.”

“I've had worse done to me,” She said and kept walking.

Barry rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly he was gone, and then he was back. He beamed, “I'm so good! We are just outside of National City by a few miles.”

“Is that good?”

“Yes, that's good. That's Supergirl's city.”

“Like I said, useful.” She patted his arm.

Barry grimaced.

“Hey, I really appreciate this Barry. I owe you one. I can be useful too.”

Barry relaxed and his good humor came back. “So when is this date?”

“I don't know. I haven't asked her out yet.”

“So you don't actually have a date?” Barry’s said irritated. “I brought you here to ask a girl to go on a date?”

“Thanks for wishing me luck. What a friend.”

“You’re serious. You want to take this woman out so badly that you crossed universes on to an alternate earth just for a date with, who? I’m curious now. Who are you asking out?”

“You wouldn't do that for Iris?”

“You dodged my question. Who?”

Sara kept walking.

“Am I even walking in the right direction?”

“Depends on who you want to see?”

“Alright smarty pants. I want to talk to Kara.”

“Kara? I did not see that coming.”

“She’ll know where I can find Alex.”

“OH! Alex. Huh, Alex.” He looked at Sara examining her.

“Don't look at me like that. We met at the wedding, and I want to see her again.” Sara was talking to no one because Barry was gone again, and then soon he was back.

“Kara says Alex is at home. I have the address. I've already been by. What’s this address worth to you?”

“I already told you I owe you. What more do you want from me?”

“You are no fun, Sara Lance. No sense of humor.” He shook his head at her. “Are you ready?”

Sara nodded, and they were gone.

________

Moments later . . . 

“I am going to wait over there just to make sure she let's you in, and then Kara and I are going to eat our way across the Continent! She knows so many great places for Ice Cream and pizza. Changing universes makes me really hungry.”

Sara laughed at that. She needed to laugh. Seeing Alex Danvers again had her all twisted up. She knocked on the door.

Inside Alex was nervous and pacing. Kara had called to give her a heads up, and she had been second guessing herself in the minutes since.

Sara knocked again. She glanced over at Barry. He was gone. Inside she heard a cell phone ring tone. 

Alex quietly answered her phone, “What?”

Kara’s voice filled her ear. “Answer the door.”

“Uh”

“You aren’t afraid of anything. If you have to, you can beat her up. What is the issue?”

“She’s pretty. Prettier than I remember.”

“Then open the door and say, ‘Hi’.”

Barry was back. He caught Sara’s eye and gave her a thumbs up. She gave him a shrug and threw up her hands. He mimed knocking again and smiled.

“Alex if you don't want to see her then open the door and tell her, but please don't leave my friend standing there knocking. She came across time and universes to ask you out. Who does that? At least say thanks but no thanks.”

Alex took a deep breath and jerked the door open. Kara could hear her say, “Hi.” She hung up.

Barry was back in another minute. “The last I saw Sara she was walking inside and the door shut behind her. Let's eat.”

________

Alex had not been home long and was still wearing her DEO uniform, weapons and all. Even so she felt nearly naked and nervous. Sara seemed cool and confident. Kara had said she was an assassin. It fit.

Sara looked at her gun and asked, “So hard day at work? Kill anyone?” She immediately felt how lame it sounded. 

Alex took it like a normal question. “Not this week. It’s been quiet. Just a few scuffles, nothing serious. You?”

“No, me either. It's been pretty tame lately.”

Alex stared. She had no idea what to say to the pretty blonde assassin.

“Barry gave me a lift. I wanted to see you again. You've been on my mind. We didn't get much of a chance to talk before, so I came to ask you out on a date. Will you go out with me?”

Alex took a visible breath. The silence became uncomfortable. Suddenly she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips hard against Sara’s. Her hands gripped the front of her shirt pushing her back against the door. Sara grabbed Alex’s shirt at the shoulders and pulled her in tight. They were locked together, hungry lips and an iron grip. 

Sara made a quick move that spun them around. Alex slammed back against the door. Sara dove for her lips their kiss broken just for a brief moment. Alex pulled her in tightly and then made a move of her own that put them on the floor with Alex on top. Sara’s hands had found their way under the black DEO Polo Shirt and were working just as hard up and down her back as her tongue was in her mouth. Sara made a move to flip them over. Alex countered it, but their kiss never lost contact. The struggle continued until they made it the bed. The wreckage was incredible. The apartment looked like it had been tossed by thieves.

_______

Alex lay in her bed with Sara tucked in tight against her. “No.”

“Huh?”

“No, I don't want to go on a date with you. This is better.”Alex leaned in and kissed her. “Talking sounds good tho.”

“Well, then we can each take turns asking questions. You have to answer any question you ask. I’ll start.”

“What even happened to your side arm?”

Alex looked around quickly, slipped out of the bed revealing her fit, muscled body, and retrieved the pistol. She laid it on the night stand. 

“You're supposed to answer too,” Alex reminded her.

Seemingly from nowhere, a naked Sara Lance produced a set of matching sticks that she combined into a rather long staff.

“That’s a good trick.”

Sara smiled and leaned into another kiss.

“Your turn to ask.”

“Kara mentioned that she likes you, then she said you are an assassin. I'm not sure what my question is.”

“I'm not an assassin anymore. I time travel with a group of superheros from the future. It's complicated. I fight a lot. I kiss a lot of men and women, tho lately it's been more women. I admit I love them and then leave them. It comes with the job, time travel is rough on relationships.”

"I'm sure it must be."

“I work for a secret government agency. We defend earth against alien threats, and sometimes non-alien threats. I have had one girlfriend, we recently broke up after about a year.”

“What about men?”

“Nah.”

“What happened with your girl?”

“I wanted kids. She didn’t. It seemed like we were going in different directions.”

"Awe, that's a shame."

“I've had a couple longer relationships. I don't even know why they didn't work out. Guess I'm just not marriage material. How do you juggle a family life with being an assassin or a time traveling hero or a secret agent?”

“Staying in one place helps.”

“I suppose it would. I can see why someone would want to stay in one place with you.”

Sara pushed past the awkwardness of what she said by kissing Alex again. 

“When do you have to leave?”

“Barry says we can stay as long as we want too. He is going to take us back a second after we left, so it will seem like we were never gone.”

“I have the next two days off work, but then I need to go in on Monday. I'm also on call, if something big happens.”

“Alex would you not date me for the next two days?”

“I would love too.”

Alex slipped her body over Sara’s. She softly kissed her neck while her fingers found their way between her legs. 

________

A second after they left their earth Barry and Sara reappeared. Barry looked unchanged. Sara was an old woman. She'd spent a lifetime with Alex and their children, but she wanted to come back to her universe with Barry to see everyone and explain. Then she’d return to Alex, after all she had grandchildren to spoil. Oliver would be surprised, but he'd be happy for her. She'd had an amazing life with Alex and couldn't wait to get back to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this a "And they lived happily ever after." story. Awe.


End file.
